


Secret Boyfriend, Not Drugs

by straykidsrdorks



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Kinda Crack, M/M, One Shot, cause he's only mentioned, chan and jeongin are brothers, except Seungmin, i feel bad, im sorry, its bad, very low key tho for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Chan is worried that his little brother, Jeongin, might be doing drugs. Luckily he's far from the truth.





	Secret Boyfriend, Not Drugs

Woojin wasn’t sure why Chan had dramatically pulled him into his bedroom in a rush claiming that important matters needed to be discussed but now he was sat on his boyfriend’s bed with said vampire pacing back and forth. Woojin stared at Chan expecting an answer but when he was met with silence and more pacing,

“So, are you going to tell me why you pulled me into your room or not?”

“Yes.”

Woojin sat, waiting for Chan to continue but was once again met with more silence and pacing so instead he stood up and grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him down next to him on the bed,

“Explain”

Woojin didn’t need to say anything else because Chan opened his mouth and blurted it out,

“I think Jeongin is doing drugs”

Woojin choked on the air at that statement, giving himself a minute to mentally compose himself,

“You think Jeongin! Sweet, innocent, sensitive Jeongin. Is doing drugs, your brother!”,

Chan just slowly nodded his head, not seeming very confident in his accusation anymore,

“WHY!”,

“I see him going out, without telling me and I don’t know where he’s going and when I asked, he just said nowhere”

Woojin couldn’t believe what was happening,

“He’s a teenager, teenagers won’t tell you anything, but I thoroughly doubt he’s doing drugs. Can vampires even do drugs?”

“Yes, vampires can do drugs”

“I won’t ask how you know that”

“Shut up, but if he won’t tell me. We don’t know he isn’t drugs!”

“Oh, dear lord”

Woojin shook his head and turned to face Chan, he grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye,

“and what, exactly, do you want to do about that”

“Follow him”

“WHAT!”

Woojin felt his eyes widen as he looked at his boyfriend in astonishment,

“You want to follow him?”

“yes, just once. To see if he is doing drugs. Please come with me”

“Oh my god, you’re crazy”

“Just once”

“Fine, but he’s not doing drugs”

Woojin let go of Chans hands and put his head in his own,

“You don’t know that”

Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin and rested his head onto the others shoulder,

“If he isn’t at least we know”

“Fine”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Woojin pressed a light kiss to Chans lips before pulling the other down to the bed and resting his head on his chest,

“And now we are going to nap”

“Okay”

…

It was around 8 and Jeongin had just gone out, claiming he just wanted to go out and he wasn’t really going anywhere. Chan and Woojin waited 5 minutes and then began to exit only to be interrupted by two people entering the house, Jisung and Minho,

“Woah, where are you two off to” Minho looked at the two oldest quizzically,

“Nowhere, just out” Minho rolled his eyes, not believing it,

“Really? Do you think I’m stupid? Don’t answer that”

“We are going to follow Jeongin” Minho and Jisung looked at the other two in pure astonishment, 

“What?”

“Chan thinks he’s doing drugs”

“Woojin!”

“Chan, you think Jeongin. Pure, innocent, sensitive Jeongin is doing drugs?”

“That’s what I said”

Chan grabbed Minho’s hand and dragged him out the door, Woojin and Jisung in tow, making sure to lock the door behind them before they began walking down the street that Chan had seen Jeongin walk down,

“Look he’s been going out and now saying where he’s going, it’s a possibility”

“He’s got a point”

“Thank you Jisung”

“Shut up”

Minho rolled his eyes and looked at Woojin who just shrugged and continued walking,

“Fine, but you’re not going to find anything”

“Better safe than sorry”

“Oh, for god’s sake”

The four of them walked down the road and caught a glimpse of Jeongin in the distance, he was stood outside the local coffee shop with earbuds in and glancing at his phone every so often,

“What are you doing?” the four boys were startled out of their stalkers trance by the sound of a voice behind them, they turned around to be greeted by the faces of Changbin and Felix,

“Are you stalking Jeongin?” asked Changbin, looking over Jisung’s shoulder to the younger boy who was still captivated by whatever was on his phone,

“Maybe”

“Why”

Woojin rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with trying to explain why they were there,

“Basically, Chan is being a worried vamp and is scared that Jeongin is doing drugs, we don’t believe him but we are following Jeongin anyway to check”

Felix shrugged and looked over to Jeongin,

“Fairs, can we join?”

The other looked to chan, the starter of the shenanigans.

“Sure”

And soon enough there were 6 people all sat on a bench watching as Jeongin continued to wait for something or someone. It wasn’t long however till Jeongin looked up and look his earphones out, a man walked towards Jeongin and embraced him in his arms, pulling away only to press a kiss to the young boy’s lips, what was a quick peck soon turned into a full kiss, which left Chan fuming,

“Why that little” 

But before he could do anything, Woojin had a hold of his arm and Felix was speaking up,

“That’s Hyunjin, he’s a sorcerer. Friends with that werewolf, Seungmin. They go to school with Jeongin”  
Woojin looked towards Chan,

“Not drugs then, just a secret boyfriend.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me, or any of us. He literally lives with two gay couples and hangs out with another one” Chan asked, pouting.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready”

“Fine”

They looked over to the two secret love birds as they were now stood hand in hand, walking away in another direction,

“Leave them be, he’s in safe hands. Hyunjin won’t let any harm come to him”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda bad and just a random thing i wrote. I wanted vampire Chan and jeongin and then i liked the idea of a secret relationship but it ended up as crack more than anything.


End file.
